


Gray Skies at Dusk

by dish_chan



Series: Magic from the Valley [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Wizarding Schools Around the World, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dish_chan/pseuds/dish_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire eleven long years Sara Gray had grown up, she had known she was a big different than those in her class. Well, everyone was a a bit different, after all Daniel could touch his nose with his tongue, Evelyn brought kimchi everyday in her lunch box, and Tiffany could swing across the monkey bars twice without ever touching the ground. But Sara's big different was a secret (because her little different was that she could stay under water for a whole minute at the local pool), and nobody knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Skies at Dusk

The entire eleven long years Sara Gray had grown up, she had known she was a big different than those in her class. Well, everyone was a a bit different, after all Daniel could touch his nose with his tongue, Evelyn brought kimchi everyday in her lunch box, and Tiffany could swing across the monkey bars _twice_ without ever touching the ground. But Sara's big different was a secret (because her little different was that she could stay under water for a whole minute at the local pool), and nobody not ever Principal Andrews knew. And as the end of fifth grade began to approach, Sara's big different secret seemed to be a lot bigger and a lot more secret than she had ever thought.

It had all started when her parents had approached Principal Andrews and the school staff to let them know that Sara would be attending boarding school instead of the local junior high school the next fall. Everyone had expressed their surprise and concern that such a large change might have on the spirited eleven year old. One teacher was even surprised to hear boarding schools were still around.

“I thought they'd gone the way of the dinosaurs!” She exclaimed in the faculty meeting. An agreeing murmur had followed.

“Apparently they're still around, and apparently one of our students is attending one . . . . Shenandoah Academy is what they call themselves.” Principal Andrews had said looking again at the formal letter from the school requesting transcripts and academic records.

“Is that wise? A whole school full of teenagers, away from parental supervision?” Another teacher piped up.

“They've had them for centuries, I'm sure they've worked out most of the kinks by now.” The principal smiled and that was that.

As springs cool breezes gave way to summer humidity and thunderstorms, Sara dodged more questions each day from concerned teachers or family friends about her new school. Daniel, Evelyn, and Tiffany had asked her whether she'd be back for Christmas or summer vacation, and when she had said yes, they let it go for the most part – they did spend a majority of their summer concocting elaborate ideas about their future teachers at both the local junior high school and Sara's boarding school.

And Sara still spent the summer running around her neighborhood on her bicycle with her little sister and brother. She and Tiffany discovered a creek several lots behind their house and played capture the flag late into the muggy summer nights with the others, until fathers' yelled their names from porches and they came tumbling home. She still completed the library's summer reading program like every year, and still swam on swim team, promising to be back in time for the second meet next year.

So no one thought too much about it when Sara's parents loaded several trunks, her two siblings, her, and themselves into their gray station wagon in the early morning light on the 30th of August and drove off. And that's where our story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about by a really weird conversation with a friend, and the admission that I had created a very fleshed out version of who I thought I would be had I been born a witch in the world of Harry Potter - albeit in America. So while this story is partially self-inserting fantasy, it's also not . . . ? haha Sara Gray is quiet a different person than I am (for obvious reasons) and I want to explore her and the world I created (separately) that she lives in.
> 
> Chapter titles come from a variety of things including:   
> [The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/)


End file.
